Siren High
by Dark Day For Anime
Summary: The product of many years of substance abuse....


Title: Siren High  
Author: Dark Day for Anime (Mark A Page)  
Email: darkdayforanime@hotmail.com  
IRC: Mappy on DALnet's #AJAS  
Fic Rating: R (Disturbing scenes of mutilation, gore and occultism)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai, so  
these characters really belong to them, except ones I made up. This  
means I'm only using the Sailormoon characters for purposes benign.  
(And if you believe that, you'd believe anything.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
SIREN HIGH  
  
by DARK DAY FOR ANIME  
  
  
  
Hostile takeover of the soul. Venus stepped into the   
spotlight in the middle of the dome-roofed cathedral. She started   
to dance, running her hands across her body in a suggestive manner.  
No audience to see her this time. There had been in the past.  
  
Flash of yellow, and orange, and white, and blue, and red, and  
the pale pinkness of her flesh as she moved too fast for the human  
eye to see, across the cobblestones that covered the floor that was  
her stage. Desire to love, and to hate, herself, filled her with an  
arrogant rage that she could not quell. And when she stopped, she  
gripped her right arm with her left hand, and ripped it clean from  
her shoulder.  
  
She didn't cry, although there was pain. There wasn't any  
horror at what she had done, just a bizarre kind of relief. The   
only sound she could hear was the blood, trickling from the wound  
like a leaking tap. That and the sound of the beating.  
  
It could have been her heart. It could have been any heart,   
not necessarily her own. But she didn't care. There was just the  
cold, satisfying sensation of purging herself of something, and she  
didn't even think it strange or unusual. She held up the arm and  
stared at it, and watched the fingers move, dancing in the air with  
macabre elegance. And she didn't think that was strange, either.  
  
Slowly, she allowed her left hand to take her right, and   
started to paint on the cobblestone floor with her blood, the   
mutilated end of her arm her brush. The wound in her shoulder now  
healing, she moved out from the centre and started to draw a circle.  
A vast circle, smeared into every fold of the stonework with thick,  
ruddy detail. And when she had finished that, she started again,  
within the first, a smaller circle, more fine and detailed.  
  
Upon completion, she stood back and stared at her handiwork.  
But as yet, she was not finished. She started to draw lines,   
straddling the gap between the inner circle.... One, two, three,  
four, five.... All intersecting each other in the symbol of the  
pentagram. And still, she did not know why she had done this.  
  
  
Hostile takeover of the soul. She flipped her arm around and  
forced the open wound of the stump back into the shoulder. Without  
even the slightest hint of surprise, the arm reattached itself, and  
she started to dance again, with the same inhuman speed that she   
displayed before. One foot two feet one foot two feet around and   
around and around the circle she twirled, pranced and leapt.... A  
feeling of elation, and of freedom.  
  
Freedom from the strictures and controls that she had placed   
on herself. Curse Serenity, the whore of the system. She was FREE  
to do as she pleased and as she wished. Around and around and   
around, one foot two feet one foot two feet, and on it went, her   
orange skirt flailing in the air, spinning like a demented halo.   
She started to laugh and scream and cry with joy as a golden light  
filled the cathedral, like chains made out of broken hearts, her   
body whipped and cut by the beams.  
  
Blood flew from the welts, and yet she did not stop, for once  
the dance had started, there was no way she was going to stop. Not  
now, not when she finally had it over that BITCH. The person she  
hated the most in the universe. "SERENITY!" She cried as the beams  
lacerated her face. "SERENITY! THIS TIME! THIS TIME, I WILL KILL  
YOU!" She giggled, her eyes being whipped from their sockets, her   
nails from her fingers, her hair from her scalp.  
  
And still she spun, faster and faster until her body was no  
longer visible, melding into dark red globules of concentrated hate.  
The globules started to fly around the cathedral, sparking with   
flame as they struck the chains of light, falling onto the pentagram  
and setting it alight.  
  
Exploding with rage, the flame produced a figure in the centre  
of the circle. She burned with rage as she lifted her fiery face   
into the air. "SE...RE...NI...TY........" The figure bellowed.   
"SE...RE...NI...TY......" Over and over and over again, she cackled  
and cried out the name of her most hated adversary. "The sacrifice  
is complete. I am ALIVE, Serenity.... You cannot escape my wrath,  
now! SIREN HIGH! THE SIREN IS HIIIIIIGH!"  
  
  
The flames exploded, then were snuffed out in an instant. At  
the same time, the chains on light evaporated, leaving the ebon  
figure huddled in the centre of the cathedral, soaking up the   
darkness around her. Lifting her face, she saw through eyes that   
were not familiar, as yet, but soon would be. The eyes that once  
belonged to Sailorvenus were now the windows to a darker soul.  
  
She got to her feet, finding her naked form cold and   
unappealing. In an instant, she was wrapped in black cloth, her   
clawed fingers pulling it tightly around her as she took several  
long, deep breaths. The air was stale, but it did not matter. The  
first breath, of any breath, was all that she cared for. To once   
more taste life in a human body, blessed with youth and vitality,  
even though it be an abomination of the original, was nectar to her  
spirit.  
  
Then there was light, from above, shining down upon the   
figure. It illuminated the red hair that had once been golden, and  
seemed to burn deeply into the pale, supple flesh that she had   
acquired. "What is this?" She barked as she shied away from the  
light. "Who disturbs me at this time?"  
  
There was no answer, merely waves of energy filling the   
darkened void. She held her arms over her eyes, feeling her body  
starting to melt. She allowed the dissolution of her being, seeping  
between the cobblestones, searching for some remnant of darkness as  
the light swallowed the cathedral with its brilliant radiance.  
  
"The sacrifice is not yet ready for you, Metallia..." Soft  
tones echoed through the newly spun void. "I shall not allow it.  
Not now, not ever." With what senses the liquid beast could muster,  
it stared upwards, towards what used to be the ceiling, and saw the  
face that it most despised.  
  
"SE...RE...NI...TY......" It burbled with disgusting clarity.  
"I... am not... yet... satisfied." The eyes that stared down upon   
it closed. One could almost divine tears falling across the   
figure's cheeks. It opened its eyes... and smiled.  
  
"I shall not allow you to disturb the sleep of the child, Aino  
Minako. Together, the both of us shall leave her, and return to her  
the dreams to which she is allowed." The figure waved a hand in   
front of her, and....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_________  
/ @ \ DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
/ / ^ ^ \ \ darkdayforanime@hotmail.com  
/\  
\/ \/  
\___________/  
/_/ \_\ PU  
  
  
VERSION 1.0 - Saturday, 8th May 1999 


End file.
